Insulation displacement contacts (IDCs) have been used for many years for termination of wires in jacks, patch panels and similar terminal structures. The basic IDC structure includes a base part with two extending contact arms. Each contact arm cooperates with the other cutting arm to provide a cutting/clamping of an insulated wire. The cutting/clamping portion cuts and displaces insulation allowing the wire to contact the IDC to provide wire termination, namely a holding (clamping) of the wire with electrical contact.